Something Better Awaits
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Peeta leaves to 'finish off' the girl from District 8, but can he really kill a person?  One-shot


**A/N: AYYYOOOO! :) I read a head canon about this and ADORED the idea, so, naturally, I had to write about it. Please enjoy, and since the girl from district 8's name is never mentioned, I'm just going to use Mackenzie, because that's the actor's name who plays her in the movie. ANYWAY, onto the story :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hunger Games, the movie would have had every detail in it and about 4 ½ hours long :P**

**PEETA'S POV**

"Shouldn't we have heard a canon by now?" Clove asks, looking around in the trees.

"I'd say yes," replied Marvel. "Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately."

"Unless she isn't dead," said Clove, with a look of doubt.

"She's dead," Cato growled. "I stuck her myself."

_Of course, because you're so perfect, _I thought to myself. I was traveling with a pack of bloodthirsty morons. Of course, it was only to keep Katniss safe.

"Then where's the canon?" asked Clove.

_She's quite obviously not dead. _They all think they're so smart because they can throw a knife and crack necks with their bare hands. Since district one and two _train _the tributes, they don't actually think about _life skills. _

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done."

_Finally, someone puts on their thinking cap! Good job Marvel._

"Yeah," agreed Glimmer. "We don't want to have to track her down twice."

"I said she's dead!" Cato hissed, obviously not wanting to accept defeat. The four all began arguing and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. If looks could kill, I'd be gone before I could blink. "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on."

"Go on, then, Lover Boy," Cato sneers at me. "See for yourself."

Before anyone else can say something, I venture back into the forest. Taking a few deep breaths, I steadied myself. The only reason I volunteered to go back was because I didn't want her to die even more painfully at the hands of the Careers. Peeking around a tree, I saw a gentle rise and fall of her chest. I tiptoed over to her, and at the sound of a branch breaking, her eyes flew open. Seeing my face, her breath quickened and she struggled to get away.

"Hey," I said, stopping her. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

She looked at me with caution, and I held up my hands in surrender, laying my only weapon, a small knife, on the ground next to me. She settled into the ground, breathing heavily. There was a gaping wound in her stomach and blood flowed profusely out of it.

"I never knew your name," I told her, picking up her hand in mine.

"Mackenzie," she breathed out, coughing and sputtering blood.

"Mackenzie," I said. "I'm sorry you have to go this way. The Careers, I only joined them to protect the girl I love."

She smiled and whispered, "Katniss." I smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes, Katniss. I've been in love with her since we were five, you know."

The smile on her face stayed there. "Tell me about love," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Please, I need something beautiful before I…" She stopped there. I understood.

"I saw her every day, in our district," I started. "I watched her walk home every day, not saying a word to her." Mackenzie's eyes began to close. "I loved her from afar, and one day, I saw her smile. Because of her little sister. And it was one of the most glorious things I'd ever seen."

A trace of a smile crossed Mackenzie's lips. My heart broke for her, and the people in her district who loved her. "Thank you," she breathed, just barely. I squeezed her hand.

"Rest in peace, Mackenzie, from District 8. Something better awaits you after this world." I wasn't sure what, but I knew anything had to be better than a world where children are forced to fight to the death. I raised three fingers to my lips and held them out to her. Tears stung my eyes, but I put on my brave face and got up.

"Was she dead?" Cato asked when I returned.

"No, but she is now," I replied, a canon firing. She was officially dead now. "Ready to move on?"

We break into a run as the sun rises over the edge of the arena. My last words to her ring in my head.

_Rest in peace, Mackenzie, from District 8. _


End file.
